fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aitaiga Sakura
Aitaiga Sakura is one of the main Cures from Lovely Flowers! Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Rosebud (キュアローズバッド, Kyuarōzubaddo). Her powers are related to love and red roses. History Meeting Tsubomi and the others One day, after school, Sakura met two girls. The girls were Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika. At first, Sakura tried to ignore them but she liked them and Tsubomi showed her, her grandmothers, Flower shop. Sakura was very excited of the many, lovely flowers. After some time, Myoudouin Itsuki and Tsukikage Yuri arrived at the shop. They all became very fast friends. Becoming Pretty Cure At another day Tsubomi visited Sakura. Because of this, Sakura was very surpised. Both went in Sakura's room and Sakura showed Tsubomi her stuffed animal Chell. Then Tsubomi nocited that Chell looks very like Chypre. This surprised Sakura and she wanted to know, who or what, Chypre was. Chypre, was at this time, with the others in the park. The girls talked about Sakura. Itsuki knew, that she is a Student from Private Suteki Academy. After some time, Tsubomi and Sakura also arrived in the park. But then, a little guy, named Jr. appeart and created a Kutakuta. After the others tried to stop Jr., Chell awaked to live and Sakura transformed into Cure Rosebud. Joinig the Team After Sakura transformed, she tried to ignore Tsubomi and the others once again. She would not to know anything about that Pretty Cure thing. But Tsubomi and Erika didn't gave up. They tried it to talk to Sakura. But this was not successful. So Chypre asked Chell if she could trie to talk with Sakura. And Chell talked to Sakura successfully. Sakura then, visited at the other day, Tsukikage Yuri. Sakura needed her help. Yuri told Sakura, she should listen to the others. So Yuri called the other girls. They came and were happy to see Sakura. After some time, Jr. appeared again and created a Kutakuta. The girls transformed and Sakura too. After that fight, Cure Rosebud, decided to join the Team. What maked the others very happy. Trial of the Super Silhouette Tsubomi and Erika told Sakura about their Super powers "Super Silhouette". The thought, that Sakura should visit the Pretty Cure Palast. So, Cure Rosebud along with the others go to the Pretty Cure Palace to undergo the ultimate test. Cure Rosebud's test involves facing a past version of herself. Her past self attacked her in a rage over how she became friends with somebody who's not a student from Private Suteki Academy. Appearance Sakura has short, dark red colored hair and blue eyes. She wears her hair up to the side, held up by a small yellow bow, or in most cases, a scrunchy with two beads. Her casual Outfit consists of a red blouse, light blue trousers and high-heeled sandals. Personality Sakura is a very kind girl. But because of her Family history, she doesn't have many friends. She really loves flowers and the nature. Sakura is not very shy. Before she became Cure Rosebud, she never spent her time with girls from other schools. Cure Rosebud The flower growing in the name of love! Cure Rosebud! 愛に代わってに高まる一輪の花！キュアローズバッド！ "Ai ni kawatte ni takamaru ichirin no hana! Kyua Rōzubaddo!" Cure Rosebud (キュアローズバッド, Kyuarōzubaddo) is the Sakura's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Rosebud has the power of Love. She transforms saying Pretty Cure Open my Heart! Up!. Alone, Cure Rosebud can perform, with her Rose Harp, Lovely Forte Stream. Together with Cure Blossom she can perform Pink Kiss Duet. Together with Cure Marine she can perform Blue Lovely Duet, with Cure Sunshine Shining Gold Duet and with Cure Moonlight Silver Stream Duet. All together can perform Heartcatch Ultra Ballade as Super Silhouette Cures. Transformation First, Sakura's Love Flower Necklace appears. Chell creates a Heart Seed for her and she shouts, "Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!" She puts it to her Love Flower Necklace and she shouts, "Up!". Then, she puts the necklace around her neck again. A pink light appears on the top part of her body, creating her top and skirt. Then the pink light creates her shoes. After that, her gloves appears. Her hair color changes from dark red to red and her hair gets longer. Her Necklace becomes a heart-brooch on her chest. Then, she recites her introductory speech. Attacks Other then purification attacks, Cure Rosebud can use some individual sub attacks on her own for fighting use: Rosebud Blooming - Cure Rosebud draws a circle of little hearts before she shoots them at the enemy. Rosebud Impact - Cure Rosebud consentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy; red light will then shine, and the enemy is knocked away. Super Cure Rosebud "The flowers shining all over the world, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Super Silhouette!" 世界に輝く一面の花！ハートキャッチプリキュア！スーパーシルエット！ "Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana! Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Sūpā Shiruetto!" Super Cure Rosebud is the Super Silhouette upgrade Rosebud receives after passing the trial in the Pretty Cure Palace. In this form, she can use the group finisher, Heartcatch Ultra Ballade. Relationships Aitaiga Akina: Sakura's mother is a very popular artist. She works at home, so she can be with her daughter. Aitaiga Hiroki: Sakura's father, who works every day and every night. He is an explorer who travels around the world. But he loves his daughter. He writes Sakura every day. Hanamedo Ayaka: Ayaka is Sakura's cousin. Hanasaki Tsubomi: Tsubomi became very fast a good friend of Sakura. Both love flowers. After, Sakura became Cure Rosebud, Tsubomi wanted her to join the team. Tsukikage Yuri: Sakura highly respects Yuri. She asked Yuri about joining their Team. Etymology Aitaiga (愛大河) - Ai (愛) is "love" while taiga (大河) is "river". Together, Aitaiga stands for "river of love". Sakura (桜): Sakura stands for "cherry blossom", a reference to her flower- and love-based powers. Triva *Sakura is the first Cure whose fairy partner lived with her as a stuffed animal. *Sakura's heart flower is the red rose, which symbolizes true love in the Language of Flowers Gallery LovelyFlowers_CureRusebud.png References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Sakrua Category:Cures Category:Lovely Flowers! Pretty Cure Category:Lovely Flowers! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Red Cures Category:Characters Category:User:FairySina Category:Females